life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Roads - Script
This article is a script 'for Episode 1: Roads of Life is Strange 2Life is Strange 2.'' Seattle Neighborhoods Opening Scene The footage jumps ahead without interruption between the timestamps. The dashcam of police car 78043 Matthews, K. on OCT 28 2016, as he patrols the streets. 04:54:07 - 04:54:16 Driving down a road, listening to the police radio. '''Radio: 306, are you available, copy? Radio: 240, negative. Sorry. Radio: False alarm on that code red near Magnolia. 04:58:36 - 04:58:50 Waiting at an intersection as a car goes past, he then drives straight across. Radio: Try that crumpet shop off Post Alley. Radio: Thanks 303, copy. Radio: Dispatch, I need to run a license check on that 10-- 05:08:15 - 05:08:29 The car pulls up on the side of the road, in front of the at the Diaz household. Matthews: Oh shit! Matthews: Officer Matthews. Matthews: I've got a 10-10 in progress. Matthews: '''1452, Lewis Avenue. '''Matthews: I'm gonna need backup-- Officer Matthews gets out the door. Radio: Copy that. All backup availab-- Officer Matthews walks in front of the car, towards the crime scene off-camera. 05:10:55 - 05:11:08 Sean, Esteban and Officer Matthews are heard off-camera, their voices are hard to hear (no subtitles are displayed). Sean: 'Please! He didn't do anything! '''Esteban: '''Daniel, it's going to be alright. '''Matthews: '''On the ground! ''A gunshot is fired at 05:10:59 There is a strange rumbling sound and an invisible force throws Officer Matthews into the air, landing in the middle of the street. The car flips over (225 degrees), before settling upside-down. '' 05:14:29 - 05:14:43 ''The dash-cam shows the middle of the road, still upside-down. 'Radio: '''10-53. Send backup immediately! ''Two additional cop cars with sirens pull up in front of the car, two cops get out. 'Radio: '''306-- '''Officer: '''Backup! Poss- '''Radio: '''We need backup, I repeat we need ba-- ''Scene cuts to black, intro music plays. Scene 2 After a brief aerial shot of the outskirts of Seattle, a school bus is seen stopping and some students are stepping out. One of them is Sean Diaz, who is texting. Meanwhile, Lyla Park steps out the school bus and talks to the other students left there. 'Lyla: '''See you tonight! Don't be late, losers! ''Lyla comes behind Sean and grabs his shoulders, causing him to gasp. 'Lyla: '''Okay, update time! You heard back from Jenn yet? '''Sean: '''Um... no... I'm sure she'll reply at some point. '''Lyla: '''Let me take a look at the situation. ''Sean gives her his cell phone. '''Lyla: ''(reads text) "Hey Jenn, u going to the party tonight?" ''(looks back at Sean) ''Dude, we talked about this! Could you have any less game? ''An annoyed Sean takes back his phone. Sean: '''I'm no good at this! How about: "Yo Jenn, see you at the party, let me know if I should bring handcuffs"? '''Lyla: ''(chuckles) Oh my God! You thirsty bitch. Here, let "Lyla The Love Witch" work her magic... ''(takes Sean's phone again) Sean: 'Okay, Just.... Don't make me sound like a loser. ''The two students begin to walk. 'Lyla: '''I said matchmaker, not miracle worker... '''Sean: '''Hey, hold on, let me check it before you send! ''Lyla gives back his phone. '''Lyla: '''Too late! '''Sean: ''(reads text) "Would be awesome 2 see you there." ''(looks at Lyla) ''What? I could have texted that. '''Lyla: '''It's a good start. She'll text back, you'll see. '''Sean: '''You know... I don't even know if I wanna go tonight... '''Lyla: '''Oh please It's gonna be fun! You hate every party. '''Sean: '''Oh because... They're all the same. Too many people, too fucking loud, everybody's wasted... '''Lyla: '''Yes, Sean. You just described... a party! ''Sean receives a notification on his phone. Lyla comes closer. Lyla: 'Well? The suspense is killing me! '''Sean: '''It's Dad. Wants to know if I'm coming home after school. ''(grunts) ''Jeez, I'm not a ten year old... '''Lyla: '''He just cares about you, Sean... Anyway, you should be happy your dad's looking out for you. ''Lyla's phone vibrates. She has received a text. '''Lyla: ''(pulls phone out) Oh, it's Jenn. Saying she can't wait to see us at the party! '''Sean: '''What? Really? Yes! '''Lyla: '''Told you I would work my matchamaker magic. '''Sean: '''Hmm... So... So what should I wear tonight? '''Lyla: '''A condom. '''Sean: '''Ho ha ha. Paying plenty of attention in Sex Ed class, I see... ''The two pass in front of Brett Foster's house, who is seen holding his phone and sitting on the porch. Brett: 'Hey, lovebirds! Back from the loony bin? '''Lyla: '''Shut the fuck up, dickhead! ''Brett gives her the middle finger. 'Lyla: '''Damn, your neighbor's an asshole. '''Sean: '''Yup. Always true to himself! ''The two arrive in front of Diaz Household. '' Into The Woods TBC Bear Station TBC US-101 ''A raining forest, a car drives along the road. '''Brody: Damn, that is crazy... And I thought I was having a shitty day... I knew that guy was sketchy... Why did he freak out on us?= Why did he freak out on us? Sean: Why did he freak out on us? Brody: Good question, my friend. There are a lot of messed up people out there... and when you throw in a little racism... Sean: Yeah, I don't think he was down with our last name... |-|Did he mess with you?= Did he mess with you? Sean: Did he mess with you, too? Brody: He started to earlier, but I bought too much stuff. Just to piss him off... |-|Total fucking dickhead.= Total fucking dickhead. This choice will affect Daniel Sean: He was a total fucking dickhead. Man, it felt good to beat his ass... Brody: Woah, kid... Maybe he deserved it, but... Don't do it and don't talk about it. Know what I'm sayin'? Sean: Sorry. I'm just still pissed off. Brody: Welcome to redneck land... Brody: This ain't Settle no more. More bigfoots than Mexicans...= More bigfoots than Mexicans... Sean: Yeah... My Dad said there are more bigfoots out here than Mexicans... Brody: No doubt. People out here... are more scared of you and your little brother. Sean: This is nuts. |-|Only lived in one place...= Only lived in one place... Sean: We only lived in one place my whole life... kinda lame... but... Brody: Well, you're pretty young. You have time... That's what's great about traveling. It... gives you perspective. Sean: Sometimes maybe too much... Brody: Well, don't let it faze you, little dude. You're going to meet some amazing people on the road, too. |-|Creepy wooden bears... (if Sean looked at wooden bears)= Creepy wooden bears... (if Sean looked at wooden bears) Sean: All those creepy wooden bears should have been a red flag... Brody: No kidding. You could call that place... The Bear Witch Project! Sean: Laughing Yeah. We shoulda turn back straight away. A yap from a dog is heard from where Daniel is sitting. Daniel: Err...uhhmmm Sean: What's under the blanket? Come on, I'm not stupid. Daniel tries to look innocent but then reveals the dog, Sean sighs. Sean: Daniel... Daniel: What? We saved her! (Brody laughs) We're heroes! Yeah...= Yeah... Sean: Yeah... Guess we are. Daniel: So... What should her name be? |-|We can't keep a dog!= We can't keep a dog! Sean: Are you kidding me? We can't keep a dog! Daniel: But we couldn't leave her with those mean people. Brody: Laughing Don't give up Daniel! he's on the ropes! Daniel: Jeez, come on... We need a dog! Bet Dad would agree. Sean: Just... Just stop... You win... But you better really take care of her... Daniel: Deal! Thanks, Sean. She's going to be sooo quiet and... and... And what should we name her? Sean: Hey. Your dog, your choice. Daniel: Oh cool! Let's see... How about... "Mushroom"? She totally looks like a mushroom! Pretty cool...= Pretty cool... Sean: Yeah, that's pretty cool... Not much of a girl's name though. Daniel: Who cares? I'm sure she loves it. So do I. Sean: Alright. Mushroom it is then! |-|Not even a name!= Not even a name! Sean: Come on. That's not even a name, dude. Daniel: But... I love Mushroom... and you said it was my choice. Sean: Okay, okay... You win. But this one's on you. Daniel: Oooh yeah. Thanks, big brother! See, Mushroom? You have the best name ever now! Brody: Nice! I feel like I just witnessed history! You're on your way to becoming official road warriors, my dudes. On the road for a long time?= On the road for a long time? Sean: Sounds like you've been on the road for a long time? |-|What do you do exactly?= What do you do exactly? Sean: So... What do you do exactly? Brody: Long, boring story short... I come from a family with money but... no soul. I took off after school and never looked back... Now I write stories for zines and websites, do podcasts... protest . Try to make some positive change. Whatever... Sean: Wow... So you're like all... political... Brody: Everything is political, Sean. Are you famous?= Are you famous? Sean: Are you like... famous or something? Brody: More like "or something." People in my... network know who I am and vice versa... That's enough for me. Sean: Sounds pretty awesome... I kinda with I was famous, too. |-|Ever get lonely?= Ever get lonely? Sean: Man. That sounds cool... but don't you ever get kinda... lonely? Brody: There's a big difference between "alone" and "lonely." Sean: Yeah... and you probably meet a lot of people out here... Brody: That's right... the unseen side of America... |-|How do you make money?= How do you make money? Sean: So... how do you make money? Brody: Spoken like a real American... Sean: Just curious. Now that we're urban nomads too... If you have any tips... Brody: I sell shit. Like a good capitalist. Stories when I can... eBay when I can't. My biggest expense is gas and food, so it's easy... Sean: Hmmm... Brody: Hey, no matter what, I just try not to get cynical. (Daniel yawns) Otherwise.. I'd be like my family... End of the day, we have to watch out for each other, right? Sean: Yeah... You did watch out for us... Thank you... Seriously. Brody: Looks like your brother crashed hard. Sean: Oh... good. He always goes right to sleep in cars... Brody: Yeah, and feel free to do the same. I won;t take it personally... Sean: What about you? You okay to drive? Brody: Oh yeah. This... is my favorite time to drive... Traveling by night is kinda... mysterious... Sean settles in his seat and drifts off to sleep. Brody continues to drives and the camera fades out. Jewel of the Pacific Coast TBC North Oregon Coast - 3 Hours Later Brody has parked at a scenic view cliff-side overlooking Arcadia Bay. The scene varies on your choice whether to sacrifice the Bay. Brody: Man. Look at that... Oregon is like the edge of the world... Hey, listen... I know what happened with you guys in Seattle... Do you want to talk about it? I'm a good listener... It's your call, no pressure... Sean: I... I don't even know what happened... It was so fast... My fucking fault...= My fucking fault... Sean: It was all my fault... Daniel wanted to play zombie and... of course I told him to get lost, and... Our asshole neighbor was picking on him and I freaked out... So Dad came out to help... Somebody called the cops and... Sean begins to tear up Sean: They killed my Dad in front of me... It's all my fucking fault. All I had to do was play with Daniel... and Dad would still be alive... I fucked up my whole family... and now we're alone. Sean breaks down and cries into his hands. Brody hugs Sean by the shoulders. Brody: Hey, it's gonna be all right... Take a deep breath... Sean pulls away from Brody and moves to lean against the barrier. Brody: Listen, it's not your fault. You don't have control over all this stuff. You can't blame yourself for everything that happens in this world. You're gonna be okay, Sean. |-|It was the police...= It was the police... Sean: It was the police... it's their fault! Daniel just wanted to play zombie outside... Our shithead neighbor was picking on him... and I got in a fight... So Dad came out to help... Somebody called the cops and... and they shot him! Sean begins to tear up Sean: They killed my Dad in front of me... One second, my Dad was alive... then... then... Fucking cops! Sean breaks down and cries into his hands. Brody hugs Sean by the shoulders. Brody: Hey, it's gonna be all right... Take a deep breath... Sean pulls away from Brody and moves to lean against the barrier, looking down at the bay. Brody: Listen, I'm really sorry this happened to you, man. Injustice is everywhere, and you're taking the brunt of it right now. But, you're gonna be okay, Sean... How?= How? Sean: How? |-|No...= No... Sean: No... I'm not. (Sacrifice Chloe)= (Sacrifice Chloe) Sean: Wish I could go back to my town... Even if it was boring like that one... At least I'd have friends... family... a home... I used to bitch about it so much... Now I've got... nothing. |-|(Sacrifice Arcadia Bay)= (Sacrifice Arcadia Bay) Sean: My life feels like... Like that town down there... Wiped out. Destroyed. Empty. Like I have nothing... Brody: What is sure is... that's the past. But you can't look back now... Brody turns Sean around to face the car and points at Daniel. Brody: You've got each other... and you have to move forward... Sean: Why...? Brody: You may not see it but... What you and your brother have is the most important thing. He needs you. And you need him. I can tell he doesn't know what happened. Sean, at some point... you're gonna have to tell him. I know...= I know... Sean: I know... I just have to find the right time... Brody: Take it from me... the sooner you can address it, the better. Sean: Yeah. I'm gonna do it next chance I get. It's just... It's not gonna be easy... |-|I can't...= I can't... Sean: I can't... Isn't it better if he doesn't know? Brody: If I found out, he's gonna find out. better he hears it from you. Sean: I wish I could change everything back... so none of it ever happened... I... I just don't know what to say... But I'll try. Brody: So then what's your plan? Where are you going? Sean: Good question... I was thinking... Get out the country... Fuck it... Go down to Mexico, you know? Brody: Damn. And I thought I was the long-haul traveler. Should I go back?= Should I go back? Sean: Should I go back? To Seattle? Maybe I can try to explain everything... What happened... Brody: You should do what you think is best. If going to Mexico seems like the right thing to do... Then so be it. You're going in the right direction. |-|Should we keep going?= Should we keep going? Sean: Maybe this is crazy, but... Should we just keep going? Till we get to Mexico? Brody: If you think that's the right thing to do, yes. This is exactly what you're supposed to be doing. Brody: You have family there? Sean: Maybe... We don't even have family in the US... Except for grandparents we don't see anymore... Brody: What about your mom? Sean: No. No way. She's... out of the picture. But Dad... He always talked about this plot of land he owns in this little coast town. Puerto Lobos... Brody: That's a pretty cool name, so it's gotta be great. Sean: Ok. Brody: So you've still got a long ways to go. We've shot the shit long enough. Time to hit the road... (Sacrifice Chloe)= (Sacrifice Chloe) A heritage plaque is shown as Brody's car drives off. Welcome to Otter Point ARCADIA BAY ESTABLISHED 1895 |-|(Sacrifice Arcadia Bay)= (Sacrifice Arcadia Bay) A memorial plaque is shown as Brody's car drives off. FOR ALL THE SOULS LOST IN THE ARCADIA BAY STORM OCTOBER 11, 2013 Time Won't Forget About You Brody: Listen. I'll drop you by a motel. In a couple of hours. You guys could use some time to yourselves. Sand Castle TBC #RoomWithAView TBC Long Road Ahead The scene starts in darkness. Daniel: Sean... Daniel: Am I... Daniel: a monster? A road illuminates into view, a bus can then be seen driving along the road. Sean: Nothing is wrong with you. Sean: You're.. Sean: Different. The camera switches to show Daniel and Sean are riding inside, on the mostly empty bus. Daniel sighs. Daniel: Okay. Daniel: What are we gonna do, now? Sean: I was thinking... Sean: Maybe we could go to Puerto Lobos. Sean: Where Dad grew up, you know... Daniel: Yeah... Daniel: I guess... Sean: It'll be fine, Daniel. Sean: There's nothing we can't do... Sean: as long as we're together. Daniel: Can you tell me a story? Daniel: Like he did? Sean nods, Daniel wraps Sean's arm over his shoulder. Sean: I'm not as good as him... Sean: He used to tell me bedtime stories, too... Sean: Once upon a time... Sean: In a wild... Sean: wild world... Sean: there were two wolf brothers... Sean: living in their home lair with their papa wolf... Sean: They all lived happily together... Sean: but... Sean: but one day, Sean: hunters took their Dad away. Sean: Forever... Sean: So now the brothers were alone... Sean: and they had to find a new home... Sean: They started a journey through the great big forest... Sean's voice fade out as he continues his story, the bus continues its journey along the coast. Eventually the two of them fall asleep side by side. Fade to black Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 2) Category:Episode Scripts Category:Episode Scripts (Season 2)